Unknown Future
by chrisfaithalin
Summary: Just mainly thoughts about the future and stuff. This one shot was written on a whim with no plans so kind of interesting to read. Please review and tell me what you think.


Unknown future  
  
Life is one of those fickle things that you can't seem to get the hang of no matter how much you practice at it. There is always a surprise that pops every now and again. It seems that the God above decides that maybe life has turned a little dull for you so it would be best if he added to your life. These things are unexpected and more often than not they are unwelcome. Like falling in love with your best friend.  
  
For some that would seem like a small trifle that can be easily dealt with, but then they have obviously not been in love. It consumes you night and day. During the day your eyes are always following that person around. A spike of jealously rises of when he laughs at somebody's joke or he sits by another girl. You catch his eyes whenever they see you staring. A blush creeps up your cheek as you turn away.  
  
At night it can be worse. He takes over your dreams, sweet simple dreams of holding hands, small kisses, and beautiful words. First few moments of waking up are wonderful, with the feeling of love in your heart. That is until you realize that it was all just a dream and it leaves you staring out the window muttering 'damn the world' under your breath.  
  
That is my life now. Thinking endlessly of that one boy, no man, who could make me happy with his ready smile, easy laugh, and beautiful heart.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sheets of rain poured down on the Hogwarts castle, keeping all of the residents inside on the April day. Going inside the castle, up the grand staircase, and taking a right along the corridor will bring you to the library where three best friends were studying over a large pile of books. As most readers know who the famous trio are I will not take pages to explain their every detail in appearance and personality.  
  
Ron, is a one of a kind person. A womanizing demon who seems to have no problem befriending women. They all seem to trust him, for what reason no body knows. His hair been cut short and styled to make him look more mature. His pale complexion was spotted with freckles on his nose and cheek bone. A person was greeted with warm blue-green eyes that seemed to change color depending his mood. Ron would be what we would call a metrosexual. He gave off the feeling of being almost gay because of his style sense, natural friendliness, and all in all street savvy. Yet, he insists to all question. That he is not in fact attracted to males and that he is a 100% sure that he is a heterosexual.  
  
Hermione was harder book to crack, excuse the pun. Her appearances were simple and not memorable, but she was not ugly. Her hair had never really lost it's bushiness, however it did tone down giving it an almost curly look. She had a kind of rosy complexion with deep set chocolate eyes. She was tall compared to most some girls, yet compared to her male counterparts, she was quite short. Maybe coming to their noses. She was obsessed with her grades, knowing full well their importance. Her love for learning made it easy to do well in class. That did not mean she was uptight at all. On the contrary, she loved to laugh and mess around with her friends. If she had to pick the most important thing that Hogwarts had taught her, it would be the true value of friendship and how important they can truly be. Before school she had thought that knowledge and brains were more important than friends. Now, she realized that how incorrect that phrase is. Because, without friends she wouldn't have the wonderful memories she has or she probably couldn't have made it through school believe it or not.  
  
Harry was a simple kind of guy. Now that Voldemort was gone from his life forever and finally being emancipated from the Dursleys, Harry was now left to worry about the next joke he was going to tell. Back in the day everybody knew that Harry loved to joke and laugh, but he was always too serious to really be himself because of all the weight that was on his shoulders, with trying to save the world and all. His hair was as disheveled as he saw no need to really do anything about. He was a little over 6 feet and as skinny as ever. He was lean, which was euphemism for tall, lanky and awkward. Really it wasn't that bad but, he is not what you would call buff. Now, unlike Hermione, grades meant very little to him. He was extremely intelligent and loved to read, just on his own terms. Not on somebody else's terms, like the school's or Hermione's  
  
"The Goblin Revolt of 1957 was caused by what event?" Hermione quizzed the two guys sitting across from her.  
  
Harry groaned loudly, but Ron thought about it for a moment. "Is that when a wizard accidentally killed a Goblin when he supposedly thought it was a garden gnome. This brought up issues of equality for all magical creatures."  
  
Hermione smiled triumphantly even though she was not the one that answered. "That would be correct. Wow, you are really applying yourself this year, if only someone else would." Hermione hinted.  
  
"Why should I? Where am I really going to use this?" Harry asked.  
  
"On your exams." Hermione answered quickly.  
  
"Yes, yes, but besides that. It is not like I am going to need this information other than that. Why are we required to learn it. It is not like I am going to be working with Goblins." Harry let out, exasperated.  
  
"You don't know that. It's not like you know what you are going to do with your life." Hermione replied.  
  
"Yes I do. You won't accept the fact that I am going into quidditch." Harry told her matter-of- factly.  
  
"That is not a real job. Not to mention, that is very dangerous. Your life will always be at risk. You know better than I how dangerous that job is."  
  
"Oh please Hermione, I want to do this. For once in my life, I want to do something for myself. What would you have me be, an auror? Always fighting the bad guy, like I always am expected to do. Is that all you think I am good for?" Harry knew that wasn't true, but he had to say something.  
  
"I never said that at all and you know it." Hermione spoke harshly, a sob rising in her throat.  
  
The whole time Ron was looking at both of them, his head turning back and forth as if he was watching a tennis match. He knew it was best if he let them get this impending argument out of the way and it would be best if he only intervened if it got ugly, which it had.  
  
"Now, now, this is not what we are here for. We are here to study, and for once I want to. I need high scores to become a doctor and that is what I am trying to do here. Now, the problem is that neither of you are really listening to what the other person is saying, you refuse to not wanting to hear that maybe the other person is right. I am not saying either one of you are right or wrong, but you both have very good points. I think it would be best if you guys worked it out, but please, can you wait till later so we can study some more before our history exam tomorrow?" Ron pleaded with them.  
  
Harry would burn a hole into the table if he stared at it much longer. "Yeah, sure, whatever." Harry told them quietly. "That's ok. I am just going off to study somewhere else, so I don't bother you anymore." He said, as he stood up from the table and gathered his books up.  
  
Both, Ron and Hermione objected to this, but their words fell on silent ears as Harry walked outside of the library.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please can you tell me So I can finally see Where you go when you're gone  
  
Hermione walked out onto the grounds, searching all over for that one person who she needed to talk to. Looking through the buckets of rain that were falling, she saw a dark figure tossing rocks into the lake from where he was sitting. She tightened the robes around her and walked up behind him. "Didn't you say you were going to be studying?"  
  
Harry sighed heavily, and tossed a rather large rock in the lake. "If you came out here to preach me about my studying, just go now, for I fear what I would say to you." Harry spoke honestly to her.  
  
Hermione nodded as she sat down. "I am not going anywhere, and I am not here to rag on you because of your studying. That is your problem. But, you must understand that the only reason I say things like that is because I am worried about you. It's not because I think I am better or anything of that sort."  
  
Harry let out a sigh as he threw another rock into the lake. "Oh I know, but it gets exasperating after a while. I know you mean well by it and really, I am flattered, but I can't help how I feel."  
  
"Yeah, and I should listen more to what you want, which is to go into quidditch." It took a lot for Hermione to say that last part.  
  
"I do want to do quidditch. I do understand why you don't want me playing the game. It can be a very dangerous. It worries me too. I know I jumped down your throat about wanting me to be a auror and I know what I said is not true, but seriously, what would you have me do?" Harry asked Hermione curiously.  
  
"I always thought you would make a great Defence against the dark arts teacher. You are so patient with people and that is your best subject by far. Let's face it, you have tons of hands on experience in that subject already, at the age of 17. It just seemed like the perfect job for you."  
  
That actually threw Harry off for a moment. "I honestly have never thought of that being an option." He paused again and thought about the possibilities, and surprisingly, he did enjoyed the thoughts of teaching kids like him when he came into Hogwarts, anxious to learn. "I am not saying I am going to do that, but I am definitely going to keep that in mind. I never really thought of that being a job I could do before. But, as I think about it more and more, the job would be really good for me. That definitely broadens my horizons to what I can do after school."  
  
Hermione was pleased with herself for planting that little seed into his head. She really wanted him to become a teacher, especially because she herself was going to become one since Mcgonagal was going to be retiring soon, she thought since that was her favorite subject she could teach it. What better place to spend a good portion of her life than in a school she grew up in and loved. She was afraid of growing apart from Harry and if he were to become a teacher then she wouldn't have to worry about that being a problem at all.  
  
Harry put an arm around Hermione and pulled her towards him. "Thank you for caring so much about me that you would so those things to me."  
  
Hermione sighed and let herself succumb to the warmth that was Harry and leaned in closer. "Your welcome, and thank you for being so understanding."  
  
They both enjoyed the companionable silence and peace. Maybe Harry felt the same way that Hermione did, that deep love that only comes when loving a friend. Maybe he didn't and that was ok too. What was important is that they stayed friends no matter what got in the way. Because love can easily shatter a friendship as well as build it up to something that few people ever truly experience, true love.  
  
The End  
  
A/N This was a weird fic I wrote. I don't know if I am going to post it so if you are, then obviously I decided to post it. I have been in a weird mood recently and I wrote this on a whim. I mean I was totally winging it and did not know where it was going to end until I felt it was right. So there you. The reason I don't know if I am going to post it, was because I don't think this is my best writing by far, but it is fascinating to see what just writing without really thinking brings out. Also, I understand there are lots of typos and weird spots but I am really too lazy to fix it and that kind of helps the effect of what I was writing. 


End file.
